The Places I Have Been
by Steph-Schell
Summary: Nora Clayton is a smart woman. And she does what she has to in order to survive. (Set in the "Special Kind of Sadness" universe)


Nora Clayton was a lot of things. Stupid had never been one of them. She had been sixteen when the mob decided to expand their territory and move into her home town. Up until then, Nora had done everything she could to be a "good girl". She followed all the rules and did her best to stay out of trouble. But the mob got its hooks into her neighborhood and wouldn't let go. Nora was a smart woman. She saw which way the wind was blowing and knew her fortunes were with the mafia. It was kill or be killed. And Nora had no intentions of dying young.

The old boss was still in charge when she set out to keep her head above water. It was just little things at first. Drug deals mostly. Maybe taking out a junkie that was too strung out to pay. That was all they trusted her with. Nora didn't care. It was enough to get inside and get protection. That was the first goal.

She met Miles Matheson in a restaurant when she was 20. He was 31, solider fit and looking bored. Surprisingly they were there for different reasons. She was doing a drop. He was there for dinner. But Miles knew her contact well and sidled up to say hi. When Miles reached for her hand, sparks flew. After Miles left, the contact told Nora all about him. She knew he held the key to her future.

Getting into his bed was easy. Staying there was the hard part. Miles Matheson was used to easy sex, not relationships. Nora was determined to make him very used to her. So she played up her strengths outside the bedroom. Sex he could get anywhere. Her talents? Those were rare indeed. The more she was around, the more Miles depended on her and the safer Nora became.

When he and Bass took over the old regime, Nora watched her life change again. Suddenly she was in the lap of luxury. Broken dates were no longer fixed with cheap whiskey but with expensive necklaces. She ate dinner in places that didn't put the price on the menu. Her closet was packed with clothes from designers she could barely pronounce. It seemed to Nora that Miles liked spoiling her. That was okay. She liked being spoiled.

But the glamor hid a dark side. Miles wasn't always the laid back boyfriend or easy going drunk. He was ruthless when his family was threatened and even and ill-timed joke could bring that darkness to his eyes. He had never raised a hand to Nora but that didn't mean she didn't know what he was capable of.

Nora learned that Bass was off limits for criticism. Bass, too, had a dark side that could be worrying but Nora understood his better. Bass had a son that was the center of his universe. He'd do anything for the boy. Including some very unsavory things that made Nora's skin crawl. She was glad her new life allowed her to be insulated from such sights now. Nora had only met Bass' son a few times but he seemed to feel the same way. He was too sweet to be related to such a ruthless mafia boss. Nora hoped he would take over sooner rather than later.

Still, Nora was nothing if not adaptable and after a few missteps, she found her way. Mostly. Enough that she could feel safe again. Which was the whole point of the social climbing anyway. To protect herself. If she had to get her hands dirty on the way then so be it. No one was squeaky clean in this world anyway.

Right now she was relaxing in a gorgeous penthouse as she waited for Miles. He had some meeting with Bass as usual. Nora swore Bass couldn't wipe his own ass without Miles to tell him how. But those were thoughts she kept to herself unless Miles was really drunk. And he was not going to be drunk enough when he got home for that.

Speaking off… "Want a drink?" Nora called as she heard the door open.

"I thought you were trying to get me lay off," he said, throwing his coat over the sofa. The maid would pick it up whenever Nora and Miles decided to vacate this room.

"I am but usually you need one when you come back from dealing with Bass. And they say alcohol is good for you."

Miles leaned down to kiss her. "You are my soul mate," he declared, taking the whiskey she'd prepared for him just a few minutes before.

"I am a goddess incarnate," Nora agreed. "So what was that little meeting about? Anything interesting? Or just the usual business?"

"For some reason, Bass has decided that his son needs to marry." Miles dropped into the seat next to her. He smiled fondly as he sipped his whiskey.

"Well the boy is supposed to provide heirs and all that," Nora pointed out. "So who is he marrying?"

"Charlie."

Nora raised an eyebrow. "And Rachel is just agreeing to this?"

Miles snorted. "Who do you think planted the idea in Bass' head? She probably thinks that Charlie getting married to Connor will mean Charlie survives."

"Not if she breaks Connor's heart. Bass will destroy her if that happens. And you and I both know it."

Miles raised an eyebrow. "You think she's going screw the boy over?"

"Be real, Miles. Charlie has been trying to screw over anyone and everyone in this family since her father died. And Jason dying last year did not help matters."

Miles groaned as he rested the glass against his forehead. "That child is going to give me an aneurism," he muttered. "I'll have a talk with her. Straighten her out."

"No you won't," Nora said. She ran a hand up his leg. "I will talk to her because if you do it, she'll cut your balls off. And I like those balls right where they are."

"Keep up what you're doing with that hand and this conversation is going to take a very different turn," Miles told her.

Nora smirked. "I was hoping you'd say that. But I am serious. You don't talk to Charlie. I do. She trusts me."

He leaned over to kiss her. "I should have her come over now, shouldn't I?"

"The longer you wait, the more likely it is she'll hear from someone else and then you're in deeper shit than Connor."

"At least tell me we can have fun after you talk with her."

"All kinds of fun," Nora promised. "Now go have one of your guys pick her up. She's probably getting herself into trouble anyway."

"She does have such a talent for it," Miles sighed as he texted Baker to pick his niece up. He felt a little bad about sending Jeremy out. The blonde man was likely to get some sore balls for his trouble. But Charlie seemed to like Baker more than most in the Family so she wouldn't be too much trouble to bring in.

"I think it's a Matheson thing," Nora informed him. "Go make yourself scarce so I can talk to her."

"She's not here yet," Miles whined.

"True but if you stay, we'll start getting into things and then she'll burst in, the two of you will start arguing and nothing will get done. Now go rest in the bedroom. I'll join you after this is done."

Miles smiled tiredly at her before going to the bedroom. Nora knew he cared about his little niece but Charlotte often had trouble seeing it. She had a bit of tunnel vision when it came to anything that had to do with the family. Luckily Charlie and Nora were pretty good friends and Charlie was often willing to listen to Nora when she wouldn't' listen to anyone else. Nora took some times to freshen up her outfit and her drink before Charlie whirled through the door. "Someone get Baker ice before his balls are permanently blue," she called by way of greeting.

"Charlie," Nora smiled. She nodded toward the door for the maid to go see to Jeremy's injuries. "Nice outfit." The younger woman was in a black and purple dress that hugged her curves. "Are you planning on going somewhere?" She poured another glass of whiskey, certain Charlie was going to need it.

"Just out," the blonde hedged as she took the glass. "Where is my uncle?"

"In the bedroom. Probably asleep."

"Why was I called here?"

Nora pretended to frown. "I'm hurt, Charlie. I thought we were friends."

Charlie sighed. "I don't mean to be rude. I'm just…on edge right now." She sipped her whiskey. "And I'm almost certain I'm not going to like what you have to tell me."

"You're not," Nora agreed. "But you need to hear it."

"So tell me."

"Miles had a meeting with Monroe today. You're going to marry his son."

Charlie snorted into her drink. "The hell I am," she said as she drank. "What does he want me to do to stay in line this time?"

"Charlie, I'm not joking. You're marrying Connor. The date hasn't been set but it's happening."

"This isn't the 1800's, Nora," the younger woman said as though Nora was completely brain deficient. "They can't just make me marry someone."

"If that's the way you really think, I'm surprised you're not dead yet."

"They can't be serious," Charlie insisted with a frown. "I don't even know him."

Nora shrugged. "I'm just the messenger. And before you go busting in on your uncle, he's only a messenger too. Monroe is the one that decided this. Besides, I have met Connor. He's a nice boy, Charlie. You could do a lot worse for a husband."

"I don't' want a husband."

"Well you're getting one. And pouting about it isn't going to change anything. Neither will going to your mother so you might as well spare us all that headache."

Charlie scowled as she slammed down her glass of whiskey. "I'm not going without a fight," she warned. Then swept out the door.

"You wouldn't be a Matheson if you did," Nora sighed.


End file.
